Doom:Endgame
by Headhunter032
Summary: We all know how Avengers Endgame is,but what if the Doom Slayer joins in?(will update)(some minor swear words here and there)
1. Aftermath

Note:This takes place right after infinity war and feature an alternate timeline where the Doom Slayer was awaken due to the snap and he will aid the avengers of their battle aganist thanos,hope you enjoy this!

Earth 616,Avengers HQ

All hope is lost,Thanos has successfully finished his dreams of balancing the universe and half of all life has vanished and Tony Stark is lost in space.The remaining Avengers is tracking Tony and wanted to bring the people back.Fortunately,the tracker found in Nick Fury succesfully contacted Captain Marvel and she bought Tony back.

Meanwhile in Mars...

Due to the power released in the snap,the Doom Slayer came to an awenking and he saw three Possessed heading towards him,the slayer saw a UAC pistol nearby and the next thing he knew,he was shooting the three demons,but suddenly,the remaining one Possesed was reduced to ashes.The slayer was certeinly confused but he just keep on going and there,he found his godlike armor,the Praetor suit and he found a combat shotgun,he opened the door and saw an imp roaring in fear as the slayer returned,but all of a sudden,the imp vaquished into ashes and the slayer was angry that he can't do his usual ripping and tearing due to whather reason and he saw a communcation device and he saw the message that Tony Stark left while he was stranded in space and he learned of the snap that the mad titan Thanos that changed the world forever.Just then he heard a message left by Dr Samual Hayden;

'Welcome,Doom Slayer,'said the cyborg,'As you can see,the world is in distress right now due to an energy surge at Earth that wiped out half of all species,including demons.'And then the monitors in the rooms display the situation when the snap happened from major cities on Earth including New York and Londen,to the UAC facilities in Mars,even to the plains of hell.

'As of right now,we have a bigger threat to deal with,and that threat is Thanos.There's an armory nearby,so make yourself useful,once you are done,there a ship nearby that is auto pilot to Earth.'

In the armory,the Doom slayer found himself some nice weapons,and he packed a Super shotgun,a Heavy assault rifle with micro missiles, a UAC standard Plasma Rifle, a Gauss canon and a Rocket launcher with lock on,a chaingun,a chainsaw,and finally,the BFG 9000 and he put all of his weapons in his warp pack and he boarded the shuttle to Earth.

Authors notes:And so the Doom slayer has went to Earth to meet the Avengers and find Thanos to pay for what he's done!This is my first ever fanfic,so yay or nay?please review.


	2. Chapter 2:Clear For Landing

Back in the Avengers HQ,the Avengers are trying to track down Thanos,but Tony Stark refused as he was tramatized by the battle with Thanos in Titan

Suddenly,they dectected a ship flying towards Earth and the Avengers HQ,the Avengers,thinking the ship is belonged to one of Thanos's army of Chitauri soildiers,prepared for battle as Captain America said,'Avengers,Assemble!'.Little did they knew that the ship contained the lengendary Doom Slayer to aid them in their battle aganist the Mad Titan.

In the ship...

The Doom Slayer was in the ship,inspecting his newly obtained weapons while an AI named VEGA explained what happened in the last billion years while the Slayer was sealed and it also talked about The Avengers and their villians and the Infinity Stones and how they worked and caused the snap.But the slayer just seems to ignore it and keep inspecting his weapons like a child and his gifts.Suddenly they received a broadcast from Earth and Natasha Romanroff was on the other side of the call

Back in the Avengers HQ...

Steve Rodgers asked,'Natasha,is there any communciatin on the other side?'

She said,'Not currently,bu..'Suddenly the voice of VEGA filled the room's communciation systems and it said,'Greeting,Avengers,my name is VEGA and I have learned of The snap and I am deeply sorry for your loss.'There was a sudden slience,but Hawkeye broke it by asking,'What is your purpose of coming here on Earth?Are you assocated with Thanos?'

VEGA answered his question by said that it and the passenger inside the shuttle were not related or work with the Mad titanand that they are here to aid them on their battle aganist Thanos.

After that,Steve Rodgers said,'Alright,you and your passenger are clear for landing on the Avengers Faclitily.'

Author's notes:And that concluded chapter two,also,shoutout pushtrak1 for being my first follower,that means to me alot!Stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. The Titan's Demise

About 15 minutes later,a ship labeled 'UAC' landed on the field of the facility and in the ship,out comes the Doom Slayer.Which surprised everyone else as they expect him to be an ailen instead of a human,after that,Rocket Racoon asked,'

'Who the hell are you?'

And VEGA answered by saying,'His name is The Doom Slayer.'War Machine joked,'Sounds like a teenager's online name.'And the Slayer wasn't pleased,so Rhodey said,'It's a joke,ok?'and he unwillingly nodded.

But then came Captain Marvel and she located Thanos in a planet he called"The Garden" and thus they set route to the planet where the Mad Titan is currently at.

Meanwhile...

Thanos is picking his crops,his armour is laying on a stand,he has given up being a warlord and he wanted to live the rest of his life in peace.But what he didn't know is that the Avengers and the Slayer was watching him and preparing to strike.They decided that the best time to strike is when he is in a weakened state

Thanos's POV

Thanos was there,in his house,but he is no longer the Mad Titan everyone feared,but a shadow of his former self.Just as he is resting in his chair,suddenly,a blue beam of plasma from the Slayer's Gauss Canon tore through his house

'AHHHH!'he screamed from the pain,just then,Captain Marvel pressured him,and Bruce Banner in the Hulkbuster armour pulled both of his arms and the rest of the Avengers pressured his other arm and Thor and Doom slayer interrogated him about the stones.But then Thanos said something unexpected

',Doom Slayer,'he said,'Odin speaks highly of you.'And the slayer threated him with his Super Shotgun.But it was shut down by Thor shouting to Thanos saying,'Where are the stones!'Unfortunately,the gaunlet has no Infinity Stones.

'My work wasn't appreciated by all of the galaxy.'He said

'YOU MURDERED TRILLIONS!'Bruce Banner said

After seeing the empty gaunlet,Thor asked,'Where are the stones!?'

'After I have done it,the stone serve no purpose beyond temptation,so i destroyed them.'Thanos said.

Bruce Banner,shocked,said,'Impossible!We tracked you down because you used the stones two days ago!'

'I used the stones to destroy the stones.'said the Mad Titan.

But before they said anything,the Doom Slayer blasted the Titan's face with his Super Shotgun and purpule blood spilled everywhere.

Just before he died,he said to Nebula,'Promise me that you will do what i started.'and he died due to the Slayer pumping another round to his face and Thor chopped his head off with the Stormbreaker and said

'What?I aimed for the head this time.'

Author's notes:With Thanos dead,and the stones destroyed,The Doom Slayer decided to stay with the Avengers to find a solution to the crisis that Earth 616 is facing right now,What's next for the Slayer?Found out about it by reading the next chapter of Doom:Endgame!


	4. Five years later

Note:I don't own Doom or The MCU

Five years later

After Thanos's demise,the world has pretty much moved on,people gone on with their lives without their former friends and families.All expect The Avengers.

Meanwhile in the Doom Slayer's ship...

After The Mad Titan's death,the Doom Slayer decided to stay in Earth since he is bored as their are no demons,or anything for him to slay,so he turned the ship into a makeshift weapon lab and he equiped a spear in his Super Shotgun,a shoulder launcher that uses Argent energy grenades and he ripped off his two shoulder pieces,exposing his arms.

(see his Doom Eternal look)

Meanwhile at Tony Stark's house

Tony Stark has pretty much abanded his old lifestyle as an Avenger and he married Pepper Potts as his wife and they had a daughter known as Morgan Stark.He overall left his past behind,but,deep down,he was still overwhelmed by grief that he can't bring everyone back.

Meanwhile in a storage in New York...

Scott Lang was still stuck inside the Quamtum Realm inside his friend Luis's van,he was stuck there for five years as Hank and Hope were both victims of the snap and since they were gone,no one can release him since no one except them has any knowledge on the Quartum Realm,But,a rat inside the van accidently messed with the control pad and therefore bought him out of the Quartum Realm after five years.

'What the hell?Guys,where are you,what is this place?'he exclaimed,but he knew the first thing to do after he's out is that to check on his family after five long years,but in the way,he came across a memorial of the people who got snapped away,he is unstandbly confused and he looked in the boards to see if anyone he loved got killed by the snap.

'No,No,No,this can't be happening,this can't!'he tried to found any names that he known,but to his surprise,he can't found any of them,but what he came across,was even more shocking that that.

One of the stones has the name'In memories of-Scott Lang'.

and then he figured it all out,'The Snap caused alot of people to disappear and since he was stuck inside the Realm while it occoured,the people regisded him as dead.And then he rushed to his house to see him family,or what's left of it.

Hello?Cassie?Maggie?Anyone?'he knocked the door of his former house,just then,a teenage girl answered the door,'Dad?'That's when he realized that the five hours he had spent inside the realm,five years had passed in the real world,and that teenager girlthat answered the door was his daughter,Cassie Lang,which is now 17 years old.After they had a touching reuninion,he decided to find the Avengers,or what's left of them.After that,he went to the Facility and in the process,he saw The Doom Slayer's ship and he went to the door.

Meanwhile inside the Facility...

The remaining Avengers were trying to have a plan figured out to bring back everyone without the Infinity Stones as they were destroyed,just then,they recieve a voice mail,and Natasha said'There's a visitor on our door.'and Rhodey said,'Maybe it's just Doomguy borrowing more parts for his weapon modifications,he often does that.'and Steve said,'Really?Doomguy?That how you decided to call him?'Rhodey responded him,'What?I think he likes that.'

Natasha breaks their arguement by saying'Guys,shut up for a while.It's Scott.'

At the door,Scott replied with,'This is Scott Lang. We met afew years ago, at theairport,inGermany. I was... I was the guy who got really big. I had a mask on, you wouldn't recognize me. Ant-Man? Ant-Man, I know you know, I know you know that.Also,are we getting visitors?Because I think a saw a space ship outside.'


	5. Quartum Realm

In the Avengers Facility..

Scott is explaining where he is during the battle of Wakanda and he is also explauning what is the Quartum Realm and how the five years that passed felt like five hours during the Quartum Realm.

But suddenly,VEGA's voice came over yhe speakers of the facility and said,'Quartum Realm,interesting!'and Steve Rodgers said,'Wait a minute,you and that Doomguy is listening the whole time!?'It responded him with,'Yes,we do.'then Scott asked,'Where's that voice coming from?and who's Doomguy?'But his question was ignored as Steve asked VEGA,'What do you two know of the Quartum Realm?'It responded him with,'The UAC originally duscovered it by shrinking a camera in the size of an atom and ee recorded the footage of the realm,the results had been..surprising.'Natasha asked,'How surprising?'VEGA responded by saying,'The UAC kept the camera inside for ten years and the project was aboneded in flavor of the argent energy project and not until recently,the camera had been extracted and the ten years of footage lasted ten hours in the recording,and so the UAC had a theory,is that time was slowed down in the Quartum Realm and so the ten years of footage only lasted ten hours.'And Scott breaks the conversation and said,'So that's why the five years inside felt like five hours.Steve asked,'Could we possibly reverse engineneer it and use it to travel back in time?'VEGA responded him with,'Yes,it is possible,but we need some furthur reserch.','So there is a way to save everyone.'Scott disrupted them with,'Guys,you still hadn't explained to me that what happened in these past few years!'

In Tony Stark's house...

Tony Stark was taking care of his daughter,and she went into the garage and there,she found her mother's Iron Man armour,and he explained to her what it is and that when she grows up,ahe might get one,but that was interrupped by Steve and Natasha walking towards him and Tony said to his daughter,'Honey,I need you to stay here and let daddy do the talking.'And then the two Avengers talk to him about the plan

So your plan is to time travel back in time before Thanos can get all the stone.'Steve responded with,'Pretty much.',Tony responded with,'I gonna have to say no to that.'Natasha asked him,'Why?we could bring back possibly everyone.'

'And give up,all this?Look,I thought I told you I gave up on the Avengers and I can't just give up all this for a plan that could possibly fail.'And Steve disappointed,'Well,I respect your decision.'And they went back to the facilty.

Meanwhile at a diner in New York...

Bruce Banner,which has basically fused himself with the hulk,is having his breakfast and taking pictures with his fans,with Scott and Rhodey trying to conveniece him to join them in their plan,Rhodey explained the plan and Scott talked about the Quartum Realm and how time works there and how VEGA told the Avengers that the Slayer was a demon slayer.

'So your telling me that we could travel back in time and save everyone and that demons acutally exist and that Doom Slayer dude that came outta nowhere was a demon slaying badass?'Bruce exclaimed,'Yes and that AI he was with?he apprantly knew about the Quartum Realm and how it works,we just need a genius to figure out how to reverse-engineer it and use it to our adventage!Like you!'and Bruce responded with,'Ok,I can take a look,see if that insane plan of yours could acutully work.'

Back at the Facility...

Steve said,'Well,we tried conveince Tony,and it didn't work,how about you?'Rhodey said,'Well,we did found Bruce though.And apperently,he fused him with the Hulk.'But Bruce said,'Well,I can't figure it out,it's too complicated,even for me and the AI,we can found Tony though.'But Natasha responded him with,'No way,he said that he quitted and wouldn't help us anymore.''That's understandable,considering now that he has a family.'But Rocket Racoon said ,'What about Thor?he's a god after all and we hadn't seen him ever since we killed Thanos.'Steve said,'That's a good idea,and you two,why don't you bring Bruce and Doomguy to New Asgard as well.','Sure,I can handle the 'big scary slayer'.Rocket Racoon joked.and then,they used a Land Rover to carry the Avengers and The Doom Slayer rode a prototype combat bike from SHIELD's unused vehicle base.

New Asgard

After a long trip to the mountains,they finally saw a snall town by the name of New Asgard,inhabited by the survivors of the raid on Asgardens ship,and while traveling in town and asking people where Thor is,Bruce saw Valkyire and asked her if she knew where Thor is.

'Thor?Yeah,he has changed a quite lot since the last time you guys saw him,he is in that house over there,but beware,he changed,but not in a good way.'Well,thanks Valk.'Bruce said,followed by the Doom Slayer raising his two thumbs at her,she laughed and said,'Who is him?He's quite funny,a new guy?'Rhodey said,'Well,we'll explain later.And again,thanks again.'

And they went to Thor's house and instead being greeted by Thor,they were greeted by Korg,and then he knew their resquest to talk to Thor and then,Thor shouted,'Who the hell was that,Korg?',Korg answered in his quiet voice saying,'It's your old friends,Thor!'And then he came out of his room.

And boy,how the might Thor has fallen!


	6. The Plan

'Oh,It's you guys!Come in!have a seat.'

Thor said,the Avengers there were shocked to see that Valkyire wasn't lying,Thor really changed,in a bad way,he is now very fat,a drunk and a video game obsessed nerd,and just then,Korg said,'Thor?that kid was camping again.'

And Thor said to the mic,'Listen there,NoobMaster69,this is Thor,the thunder god?yes,I have a message,stop fucking camping and fight like a real man or else I will fly straight to your house and shove that controller straight up your ass!'

'Damn,he really changed a lot.'Rocket exclaimed,received by the Doom Slayer nodding his head.

'So what you guys coming here for?'Thor asked,'Well,we have a planto defeat Thanos again and bring everyone back.'Just then,Korg said,'Be careful,that word is taboo in this house,he still hasn't got over what happened last time.''What do you mean I hadn't got over it,Korg?Remember who kicked his ass back in that place?Me and that guy!'He pointed at the Doom Slayer,and then he pointed two thumbs up towards him,'Looks like you ain't all seroius and stuff,huh.'

That was interrupted by Rhodey saying,'Listen,Thor,I know that you are still have bad feeling about last time,but trust me,it will work this time.',and Thor said,'Alright l go with you guys since you guys talked like it's a 100% plan,and Korg,take care of this house while I'm out or I'll smash you to fucking pieces!','Alright,I will,don't be too hostile towards me,alright?''It's a joke you rocky moron.'Thor responded,and then he and Doom Slayer along with the Avengers returned to his facility.

Meanwhile in Tony Stark's Estate

Tony was telling a story to his daughter,Morgan,a story,

"And that's it for the story,good night,sweetheart,and remember,daddy loves you 3000,remember that,ok?'After that,he went back downstairs to tidy up his house,but,in the table,he found a picture of him and Peter Parker few years ago,and which Peter was unfortunately snapped away by Thanos,and his haunting final words ringing through Tony's mind.

2018,Titan

After Thanos's victory,the dusting happens,at the time,The Avengers and The Guardians were there,but suddenly,Doctor Strange said,"He has won.'That was responded by Star Lord saying,"What do you mean he won?'And suddenly,Drax said,"Guys,there's something wrong,I feel a bit itchy,or somethi..'and he got dusted,then Star Lord,Mantis,then Dr Strange said,"It's too late.'before he got dusted along with the guardians,but then,Peter Parker said,

"Mr Stark?I don't feel so good,I don't want to go,please,I don't want to go...'

Back to reality

After the flashback he just had,he decided to study the Quartum Realm and give Steve's plan a try.Mircalily,it worked the first time he experimented it,"Holy Shit!'he exclaimed,and that follows his daughter saying the same thing,after he made her went back to her bed.

The next day..

"3..2..1..do it!"

And Bruce pressed the button on the machine,along with The Avengers and Doom Slayer spectating,but,the experiment turned out not as success as Bruce Banner intended to be and Scott,which is in the teleporter,was transformed into a older version of himself,

and to a teenage version,

then into a baby,

and then he finally revert back to his old self.

"Well,I tried."Bruce exclaimed

After a while,Steve went outside and there,A car appeared in the driveway,and in the car,Tony Stark came out and said to Steve and said,"He turned into a baby,didn't he?By the way,cap,I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"He responded,and in the trunk,Tony took out something wrapped in paper,and in there was his beloved shield left in the civil war between the Avengers.

"Lose it again,and I'm keeping it,for good."


	7. Hawkeye's return

After Tony gave Steve's sheid back,he said to the Avengers which was still experimenting with the Quartum Realm,Tony appoached them and said,'So,did he turn into a baby?'

After the reunion

The Avengers were very glad of Tony's return to the Avengers,Bruce Banner said,'Great!We got the team back together!'

But Natasha intercepted him by saying,'There's still one more of us out there.'

'Who?'

'Hawkeye.'

'Oh,I almost forgot about him,We haven't seen him in over five years,have we?'they responded

Tokyo,Japan

Hawkeye was in the process out hunting down a famous japanese mobster and was fighting his men.After the fighting ended,He spotted a familar sight,a person he hasn't seen in 2 years

Natasha Romanroff.

She begins the conversation by saying,'Clint,I know how you are feeling right now,but you turn yourself into this?you are better then this.'he responded with,'You wouldn't understand what Thanos done to me,losing my family,it was the worse feeling.'

'But what if there is a chance to bring them back?Trust me,we have a plan to undo all the things Thanos did to all of us.You deserve this chance of redemption.'She responded to him.

'Alright,I will come along,in your flavor.'He responded

Back in the Facility

Bruce said,'So,we knew the plan will work,but all we needed now is a test subject.'

'I'll do it.'Clint said

In the machine

'Alright,3,2,1,Go!'and he pressed the button and in a flash,Clint disappered in a flash.'

In the past

He decided to went back five years ago to his house,

before all that happened

before Thanos did the snap

And outside the door of his house,he screamed his daughter and his wife's name,and they responded.

But before they can responded,he went back to the present

Present

Clint went back to the present,and he heard some cheering outside,'It worked!'Bruce and Thor cheered.'And now time to execute part 2,change the future!'

Auothor's Notes:And so the next chapter will be about Doom Slayer's and his hunt of the reality stone,which was located in Hell in this story,so yeah,the next chapter will be solely about the slayer.


	8. Knee Deep In The Dead

'Alright,Steve,Bruceyou'll go to 2012 in New York,Clint,Natasha,you'll go to the location of the Soul Stone,Nebula,Rhodey,you'll go to the location of the Power Stone,and finally,Doomguy,you'll go to this unknown diminsion,and find the Reality Stone.'Tony instructed The Avengers on where they should go to find the stones

At last,Steve said,'Alright,people,we lost a lot of our loved ones,friends,families over the past five years,some will forget about them,not us,not us.We also got only one shot at this,so we must have a 100% success,alright?''

'Yes,Sir!'The Avengers responded to him,along with Doom Slayer doing a salute to him.

And the hunt for the stones begins...

The Plains of Hell

The Slayer arrived to Hell,the place he fought the demons of hell for a million years,he can still see the scars he made to this realm.

But then,Vega interupped him by saying,'According to the UAC's map of Hell,the reality stone is located in a facility 150 miles away from your current location.But beware,the facility is heavily overran by demons.'Doom Slayer smilied under his visor,he can finally do the thing he enjoyed the most,Ripping and Tearing these demons,until not one demon is left.Just then,10 imps spawned and they roared in fear in the sight of the Doom Slayer,he took his Super Shotgun from his warp pack and prepared his meat hook attachment,just then,the imps engaged in combat,and suddenly,Doom Slayer's Meat hook attached to one of the Imps and swiftly,he killed the two imps with one shot from his Super Shotgun,and then,he grabbed an imp in the head and ripped it apart,and then,he grabbed his Heavy Assault Rifle and shot the imps with a powerful bulletstorm with some micro missles from the rifle,all of them,exploded in impact,and quickly and brutally,he killed all ten demons,but then,the demons sent more reinforcements in the form of 5 Hell knights,2 Barons of hell,and 1 cacodemons,and Doom Slayer took his shoulder launcher and his Gauss Canon,which he named it Ballistia and quickly and powerfully,he killed all of the Demons.

And after all of the demons had been killed,VEGA said,'Well,I according to my calcations,the demons inside the facility wouldn't be much of a problem to you.'

After a heavy killing spree of demons

After the long road,The Doom Slayer finally arrived to the facility to take the reality stone,but the moment he opened the doors,He was ambushed by the Cyber Demon that for some reason has broken out if his cage,then he took out his Shotgun and shot the giantic demon,but that dosen't seem to do much work,other then pissing off the Cyber Demon even more,making his attacks more aggressive as it swung its sword and three flaming trails took off to the Slayer's direction,and he realised he need much more that poor excuse of a shotgun,and he blasted a shot of his Ballistia and the demon flinched but that is not enough.

No,

He needs something much stronger

That's when he realised,he has the BFG 9000 inside his warp pack,so he took it out,and aimed the Gun to the demon,and a big flash of green came out of the gun and straight to the cyber Demon and the demon flinched,a lot and he got close to the demon and he fired another shot,and Boom!there goes the Demon as its guts exploded in a gross manner.

Then,VEGA said,'We have arrived.'And the reality stone is all for him to take,but there's a another artifact that distract him from the stone,

The Crucible

The sword that helped him fended off hell's forces a long time ago.

Undoubtly,he also grabbed that along with the reality stone,lastly,he used a Quartum generator to get back to the present.

But unfortunately,when he got back,he learnt of the tragedy with the soul stone.


	9. The Snap

Just then,Tony and Steve came back from retriving the power stone,'What happened?'Steve said.

Just then,Bruce threw a bench,and said,'Damnit!It should've been me...'

So,Tony asked Hawkeye,'What happened while you retrive the Soul Stone?Where's Natasha?'He responded him,'A Soul for a soul.'they realised what happened,'And said,'Guys?You think she want to see us looking like this right now?There will be time for mourning later,and right now,we need to execute step 3,finish this once and for all,isn't that right,Doomguy?'He nodded his head in argeement.

'So,did we collected all of the stones?'

'Yeah,we did.'There's the Time Stone,Reality Stone,Power Stone,Mind Stone,Space Stone,And,the Soul Stone.'

'Alright,Let's do this people!'Tony said as hewent inside the faclity along with the Avengers.

In the faclity

'Alright,Let's put them in carefully,because,you know,we are weliding six of the most powerful objects on Earth,right?'

'Hold on,'Vega exclaimed,'I need to check whether the Reality Stone was corrupted by hell's energy over the years.'

After the checking

Alright,no problems,It's a surprising discovering,acutually,most things tend to gone corrupted after being stored in hell for any amount of time.'It responed

Steve broke it's responded by saying,'Can we get along with the plan?'After that,Tony bought out a replica of the Infinity Gaunlet that he has been working on for five years,and now it's finally being used for it's purpose,restoring half of all life across the Galaxy,and all it needs is that one snap.

The Gaunlet fitted in the stones perfectely and Tony said,'Alright,who is going to be the volunteer?'

No one,except The Doom Slayer,wanted to be the volunteer,but he was not in the room,as he is outside,thinking about how much more demons he can slaughter after the snap is done.

But then,Bruce stepped in and said,'I'll do it,she would have wanted me to do it.'and slowly,he put the gaunlet in his wrist and the Facility is in lockdown,all the Avengers prepared their armour and the Slayer has just returned to the Facility.

The moment he put the gaunlet on,an immensive pain rushed towards his hand,to his torse,and to his entire body.

,'AHHHHHH!'He screamed,Thor said,'take it off,Bruce,Take it off!'

But with an unbreakable mind,he tried using all of his power,but,unfortunaly,he failed.

But then,Doom Slayer came thur the door,and statched the infinity stone out of the gaunlet,and using it to his armour,and surprisingly,it fits just in,But suddenly,a figure appeared in the Facility's screen,and,it said,'Slayer,you have finally reached this armour's full potental,and the moment you put the stones onto the suit,you can absorb all of it's power,that's why I made this suit,now,make the snap and restore everything!'And the moment the Slayer put the stones on the Preator Suit,it absorbed all of the stones,and a mighty surge of power rushed through his body,but for the Slayer,it was nothing.

'Now,make the snap!'Tony said,and SNAP!he did the impossible.

As the Slayer snapped his fingers,Clint's phone ringed as his dusted family,now restored,is calling him,and after that,Thor asked,'Wait?Who's that on the screen just then?'

VEGA responed him,saying that figure was the Sareph,the creator of the Slayer's armour,and the one that gave the Slayer all of his ablities and power.

Tony responded him with,'Damn,that Sareph sure makes Doomguy's suit packs a punch,can it make a suit for me?'

And they celebrated their families and friends's return,but,what they didn't expected is that there will be a massive battle later on.

At the Terimal room

The other Gamora from the past fooled the Avengers,thinking it was the one that aid them in their journery,as the Avengers are celebrating the return of their families,the past Gamora is figuring out an idea to bring Thanos's entire fleet to the present,and taking the Infinity Stones to repeat history.

'It's ready,Lord Thanos.'She said

As Thanos and his fleat of a million Chitoris was slowly expanding through space and time,Gamora learns that the Doom Slayer has absored all of the stones and stones,and she notified Thanos the news.

She said,'Process with caution,My Lord,this entity known as The Doom Slayer is no ordinary foe,he has absorbed the stones and he is on humanity's side,but with enough infantary,he can be defeated.'

But Thanos responded with,'Don't you worry,Gamora,I prepared a sercet weapon in case that happens.'after that,he went into his lab,and Ebony Maw said,'Lord Thanos,he is ready.'


	10. Endgame

Note:This is the 10th chapter of Doom:Endgame and I don't own Doom and The Avengers.

'The Doom Hunter.'

As Thanos and his army used the Wormhole to teleport themself into The Avengers HQ.All the Chidori prepped for battle.

**At the Avengers HQ**

'Did it work?'

As Clint said that,his phone begin to vibrate,and on the another side of the phone,is none other then his daughter.

'YES!It worked!'Bruce said that as he celebrated with the rest of The Avengers.

But the moment is interupped as Clint said'Guys,we have something coming from the wormhole,and it's large,like REALLY large.'

'**_BOOM!'_**

The Avengers HQ was heavily damaged as Thanos's fleet came straight from the wormhole and they flew over the HQ,or what's left of it.

But Thanos wasn't done with his attack,he charged up the massive cannons on his ship and fired it up.

The Doom Slayer setted up a shied to defend the Avengers,and as the result,they was completely safe,the same can't be said about the HQ though,as the once enormous and advanced building turned into nothing but a pile of rubble.

'Go and retrive the Gaunlet for me.'Thanos ordered his two daughters.

'Yes,father.'

**_The Avengers' Perspective_**

'Bruce!Steve!Tony!Where are you!'Hawkeye shouted,as he was the first one to woke up from the blast.

'We're here!'The rest of the Avengers shouted,as they have woken up from the blast.

'Gear up,it's gonna get real heavy.'

By the time they reached the surface of the rubble,they see the sight that no one expected to see.

The Doom Slayer is fighting Thanos alone.

**_In the battle_**

'Seem like Odin wasn't lying to me about your lengendary power.'Thanos said as he threw his fist at him,with Doom Slayer counterattacking by using his Super Shotgun at Thanos's face,the shell fired from the shotgun unleashed the power of the Power Stone,still,it did nothing.

'You are a strong fighter,I knew it.Imagine the worlds we would have conquered,the empire we would have built,it could have been so great...'

'We have to help him!'Rhodey said seeing as Doom Slayer took some punches from Thanos.

'Well then!Avengers!Let's take him down,once and for all!'

'After that,the Avengers attacked,Thor was the first one to attack the Mad Titan,he swung his Stormbreaker and he hit him with it,it injured his leg,but he regenerated from his wounds.'

The second Avenger to attack is Captain America,he used both his new shield and his old one to attack,it managed to block some of his attack,but he still get knocked out.

The next one to attack is Iron Man,he used his max charged blast from his armour and blasted it to Thanos,he flinched a little,but he was quick to regenerate.

'Pathetic fools!You think you stand a chance aganist me?'

Not us,but we have strength in numbers.ASSEMBLE!'

Just as he said that,the sound of a hundred portals were heard as all the heros that got dusted returned.

Black Panther and his army came through Wakanda and each one of them shouted their battle cry.

Valkyaire rode her pagasus,leading her army of Asgardians.

The Guardians hopped out of the portals,with their pistols drawn out,and readying their combat stance.

Dr Strange and his army of wizards came out of the portal,with their power shown.

Bucky returned with his HK416 rifle,ready to shoot Thanos's army.

The Wasp returned to fight alongside Ant Man.

And finally,Pepper Potts wore her armour to assist her husband in the fight aganist Thanos.Along with Rhodey in his War Machine armour.

'Is everyone here yet!'

But then,the Doom Slayer fired his BFG 9000,infusing the stones power,that took down about a hundred Chidori.

'Well then,what a tension breaker.'Captain repiled The Doom Slayer's action.

'Avengers,Attack!'


	11. Endgame:Part 2

The blast of the BFG 9000 blasted thought everything on its way,from the debris of the building,to Thanos's troops,it was pure destruction.

'Holy shit!'Tony exclaimed.

Doom Slayer then processed to kill some of the Chidori with his Heavy Assault rifle,then fired a rocket at a horde of the creatures.

'So you choose to refuse my offer...'Thanos said,'Fine,you will die and be forgotten in history,just like the rest of universe.'

He then used his spear and stabbed it onto the ground,a pulse of energy was unleased onto the battlefield,knocking everyone out,well,except the Doom Slayer.

'Where the hell did he even get that thing!'Steve shouted,while finding cover.

**"_TARGET SET,SLAYER LOCATED"_**

**_"DOOM HUNTER:ACTIVATE_**

The Doom Hunter then bursted out of its chamber,its eye glowing red,it revved its chainsaw,prepped its machine guns,and begun its counterattack.

It firstly attacked the Asgardians,using its machine guns,the Asgardians didn't even stand a chance aganist it,the machine guns tore through the army like they were nothing.

It then attacked the Wakanda army,the army used their forcefield formed by their shield to protect themselves from the attack,but it was futile as the Doom Hunter took out its blade,which looks almost identical to the Cruible,and slashed into the air,leaving a tread of hellfire towards the army,leaving many dead.

'What the hell is that!'

'We need help!Its killing us!'

The Doom Slayer got up from his wounds,he got up,Super Shotgun in hand,then ran towards the Hunter,he shot it twice,but it seem to do little to no effect.

**_"SLAYER DETECTED_****_,TERMINATION BEGIN"_**

It used its machine guns for its first attack,The Doom Slayer dodged all of the bullets,and begin his attack,he fired his rifle,got close to the Hunter,and blasted a Super Shotgun shell into its face,the Doom Hunter flinched,but was quickly back on its feet,The Slayer then took out The Cruicible and got into a battle stance,the Doom Hunter does the same thing as well.

With the swing of the Cruicible,The Doom Slayer made a direct impact on the Hunter's mainframe,it flinched a bit harder then last time,but it just got back up.

The Doom Hunter swung its sword several times,while the Slayer dodged them all,he then took out his BFG 9000,and fired at the Hunter,it went into a fainted condition,and it was the time to strike,he used almost all of his firepower in his armory,and when it looks like it was almost defeated.

**'BOOM!'**

The Doom Hunter suddenly got back up from its status,it released an Argent energy forcefield.

'Fool.Thanks to your attacks,the Doom Hunter is now stronger then ever!'Thanos said in a mocking tone,'Now,rise!'

The Doom Hunter then deactivated its forcefield,and roared in a hellish tone,it activited all of its weapons,now filled with ammo,and took out its sword,it then begin to raise hell the Avenger's side.

'Its targeting us!'Tony said,

'Avengers,I regret taking you all to this losing battle,I thought we had a chance,to...restore everything,like it once was.'Steve said in an somber tone,his eyes now filled with tears of desperation.

'No,no,this isn't happening,we were supposed to win!'Spiderman said.

Bruce Banner saw as the Chidori slaughter everyone and everything in their path,and the Doom Slayer deperately trying to fight off the Doom Hunter,he didn't believe all this,they were supposed to win this battle,and reunite with their families and friends,instead,this?He couldn't accept it.And he slowly started to build up anger,and anger leads to...The Hulk.

**'NO!'**He screamed,and he begins to transform into his old self,with anger bursting within his mind and his entire body.

'Steve,look!'said Bucky,whitnessing Bruce's transformation.

Steve was in shock,'He is growing his power more and more rapidly!And maybe,we can still win!'His expression turned from despair into hopeful.

'Haha!Way to go Bruce!'Iron man said.

**'AHHHH...ROAR!!!!!'**He growled,his body growing in size,his mind went into an unrelenting rage,he has transformed into something far beyond his control,he became...**The World Breaker Hulk.**

'How is this possible?No,he might ruin our plans.Everything we've built!'Proxima Midnight shouted.

'Dosen't matter,I will personally deal with this beast..myself.'Thanos said,readying a battle stance.

'**YOU..TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!'**The Hulk screamed at Thanos,and begun his counterattack.He sprinted at Thanos at an unbelieveable speed,and punched him,Thanos defleced the attack,but he flinched a little,with blood dripping down his face.

'Impressive,no one has made me bled this much,now,bring on your attacks,Beast!'

The Hulk then begun punching and doing all sorts of attacks,proving effective to Thanos.Meanwhile Thanos begun his attack.he swung his double edged blade at the Hulk,doing considerable damage to the Hulk,he blocked the blade with his bare hands,snatached the blade from Thanos's hands,and snapped it in half.

'Impossibe!'

Just as Thanos finish his sentence,the Hulk caught him off guard,and rapidly attacked him,Thanos tried to pick up the remains of his weapon,and tried attacking him.It was proven to be ineffective as the blades did little to no damage to the Hulk,he took the attacks like its nothing.The Hulk then attacked Thanos,with every punch,it broke one of his bones,After the attack,he was pretty much a dead titan.

'**AND THIS...IS FOR ME.'**He said.

The Hulk then ground punched at the army of Chidori,he tore through their ships like its nothing,he is killing them,one ship,at a time.

'Lord Thanos,you need to get up!We nee..'Thanos's henchmen begged their master to get up,but it was interupped as The Hulk destroyed their ships.

'Ummm,Steve?We got a problem.'T'Challa said to Steve.

'What is it?'

'The Hulk is tearing the Earth apart!If he continues his rampage,he will eventually destry the Earth!We need to get his senses back together!'

'I think I know just the idea.'

**Author's notes:So the hulk has been fully unleased,but there is still problems they need to solve,How would they defeat the Doom Hunter?Is Thanos really defeated?Everything will be revealed in the next and final chapter of Doom:Endgame.also disclaimer,I don't own Doom or Marvel.**


	12. Discontinued

So...what's up readers of this story,Headhunter032 here and I'm sorry to tell you that I'm discontinuing Doom:Endgame.

Well,why you may ask,its mainly because of lack of ideas and the lack of organization of this story,well,the story's idea is actually just a random thought from my head and I admit I never really planned this through,every chapter of this story is just a random thought in my mind that has something to do with Doom and The Avengers,well,up until the ending of the story where it actually starts making sense and not just a random cluster f of ideas that just happens to past through my mind.

First off,the plotholes,I've noticed that this story have a lot,and I mean A LOT of plotholes,like how did the Doom Slayer even get there on Earth?Where is VEGA after the explosion?Is Thanos and his army really dead or not?Those major plot points?I never really explained them that much,at that time,I just thought it was cool and tried to pack all those ideas into the story,without analysing does it really make sense in the first place.

Secondly,the organization of the story,especially the grammar and spacing mistakes,in about Chapter 2 of the story,I started to not pay too much attention to the grammar and the organization of the story itself,and it ended up being a complete mess of a story,and tbh,I never really do a recheck of the chapters I put out,I just get the most basic structures out of the way(I.e the plot,the characters etc)and never bothered with the other stuff,and now I thought back about it,I'm honestly surprised that some of you guys can make it through the story!And the organization of the story itself?It's a complete mess,I realized I just jammed all those things related to both of the franchises and without checking it even makes sense at all!That for me,is quite unacceptable to my regular standards.

Finally,I just wanted to say:**Thank you** to all of the readers that liked and left a comment on the reviews tab,and those that followed the story,as a newcomer to this scene,I was honestly surprised how much attention this story got!I keep thinking it would be buried in the website,never been seen.And some of the reviews made me realized how much I could have improved,and with every review,whether positive or slightly negative,had made me realized how much I could have improve the story,and I would certainly take them seriously and remember them next time I write a story.

Would I come back to this story?Maybe,but if I do,you can guarantee to see a much better version of this story.

Until then,

Signing out.


End file.
